Kongol
Kongol (コンゴール, Kongōru) is originally a boss that appears at Hoax and then Kazas. He is once again encountered at the Home of Gigantos and from here on out he remains in the party. His brutal strength and gigantic size are a deadly combination. Personality As a Giganto, Kongol doesn't have a good level of intelligence. However, he is extremely loyal to someone that cares about him and will do anything to protect them. His loyalty is easily seen toward Emperor Doel and Dart, which means Kongol is a man who knows to repay others kindness. He is also serious yet fierce in the battlefield. His personality makes him easily acceptable by the team, even though his closest teammate is most likely only Dart because he owes him his life as seen in his speech with Indora. Attributes & Abilities As a Giganto, Kongol already possess formidable physical power. Also, he uses an axe which is an incredibly destructive weapon. With his life trained as a warrior, Kongol is an absolute powerhouse for his team. Kongol possess the best physical attributes but very poor magical abilities. His HP, Physical Attack and Defense are the highest of the team. However his Magical power both attack and defense are very low, his speed also extremely slow due to his sheer size and highly recommended to equip him with speed raising equipment. But Kongol is very useful as a powerful vanguard and defender. His dragoon raises his physical potential to maximum along with decent increase of Magical Attack and Defense. His final addition, Bone Crush, hits only 5 times (as opposed to the usual 7 of other characters). Kongol's dragoon addition can hit a maximum of 4 times (as opposed to 5 like everyone else). This is likely because of his focus on pure power over speed and will try to deal as much damage in one blow as possible. In addition to this, Kongol only has 3 magic spells (everyone else has 4) likely as a reference to the fact that his magic power is so low. Additions *It is interesting to note that Kongol's final addition, Bone Crush, hits only five times unlike every other characters final addition which hits seven times. Dragoon Acquiring the Spirit There are actually two different ways to obtain this dragoon spirit, the first way is to buy it from the man in Lohan that gave the player the bottle earlier in the game. Initially, the man asks 1000 gold for the stone. If the player are planning on using Kongol as a party member, this is definitely the way to go, as the only other way to acquire it is nearly at the end of the game, when the player fights Kongol's brother, Indora, and also acquires Indora's Axe. Getting it in Lohan gives the player ample time to level it up and attain the skills that come with the Dragoon Spirit. To get to Lohan after disk 2 via boat, take the Queen Fury back to Donau. This will trigger a need to put in disk 1. Also once the player gets Kongol after he joins the party just travel back to Donau. Then go south, past Fletz Castle, and choose "South of Serdio" at the Crossroads. Lohan is the 1st city that can be seen to the south. Kongol's Dragoon only has three magical attacks instead of the usual four of the others. In addition to this, his dragoon addition can only hit a maximum of 4 times unlike the usual 5 other characters. Story Kongol is the sole survivor of the Giganto, the 97th race from Soa's Divine Tree. He once had an older brother, Indora, who was a very powerful Giganto, the most powerful as claimed by Kongol. The rest of his kind was slain by humans for fearing their size and power. However, about 20 years ago, he was saved by Doel, the new King of Serdio. Under Doel's leadership and Ideals for the perfect Utopia, Kongol became a tough and strong warrior, capable of breaking through enemy lines in the battlefield. When Dart, Lavitz, and Shana arrive at Hoax they are thrown into an ambush and while defending the town they are challenged by the large warrior. Battle at Hoax During the battle at Hoax, Kongol will take two "stances", one with his axe and one without. When he has his axe out he has only one basic attack. When he switches to his fists the fight can become much harder if the player isn't good at additions. In this stance, Kongol has three attacks: *'Head Rush': Kongol runs at Dart or Lavitz, smashing his arm into their head. *'Head Slam': Kongol grabs both Dart and Lavitz and smashes their heads together, then throws them up in the air and bashes them against the wall. *'Counter': If the player miss one attack during the addition, Kongol will immediately stop the addition and begin wailling on the character before tossing them back. The player have no choice in how the party is set up in this fight and is forced to use only Dart and Lavitz. The first part of the fight is fairly simple. Keep attacking Kongol until he puts away his axe. When he does get ready to take damage. Kongol will immediately use his head slam attack causing a good bit of damage. From here on out the player needs to be nailing those additions right on the nose or Kongol will bring the pain. If the player has no problems with the additions, he/she will only need to heal or guard occasionally before the fight is over. On the other hand, if the player isn't to good at them he/she might end up taking a lot of hits. For some it would be best just to have Dart attack while Lavitz heals because he has the harder additions or vice versa. What ever the player decide just take time to heal as necessary and he/she will be able to put this fight behind him-/herself. Once Kongol is beaten, a sequence will play and Dart will gain access to his dragoon spirit. Battle at Black Castle Kongol encounters the heroes once again in Black Castle right before fighting Emperor Doel. This time, he has a new set of Giganto armor and few new moves, his armor is similar to that of his brother, Indora. *'Claw Attack': Kongol picks one target and slashes them with his claw. *'Wall Crash': A wall arises behind one of the heroes and Kongol pins them to the wall with his claw. He then begins to wail on them and finally punch him/her through the wall. *'Magic Barrier': Kongol summons a magic barrier that repels magical attacks. *'Counter': If the player misses one attack during the addition, Kongol will immediately stop the addition and begin walling on the character before tossing them back. This time the player has the chance to get ready before the fight so pick the characters that have the most damaging additions with the least combos so the players don't get hit with his counter attack. Besides the greater amount of health and a few new moves, the fight is pretty much the same. Keep attacking and heal as necessary. If the player casts offensive magic in Dragoon form Kongol will summon a magic barrier. Once it goes up, the player won't be able to use magic-based attacks so he/she will be force to stick with the D-attack until the hero drops out of it. When Kongol goes down the player will be able to battle Doel. Note: Don't forget to get the chest right outside his door that holds the repeat item Material Shield. Gallery 2wdn2af.jpg|Kongol Concept Art Kongol Lifting Dart and Lavitz.jpg|Kongol Lifting up Dart and Lavitz 1033649034 uresKongol.jpg|Character information page thumb|350px|center|He is so strong and serious. Trivia * Kongol's idle pose is the same as Rose's idle pose; however, instead of crossing his arms over his chest, he folds them like a pharaoh in a sarcophagus. * When defending, Kongol holds his axe in front of him, the blade mainly covering his face. * When in Critical Health, Kongol leans forward while slightly slouching and holds his stomach with his left arm and hand. * When Dispirited, Kongol slouches forward and slightly to the left with his knees slightly bent. * Kongol is the only character able to obtain his Dragoon Spirit before the story dictates it. * Kongol's Dragoon spirit is the only that is available for purchase. * If you get the Dragoon Spirit for Kongol by buying it, he is the only one to be recognized by a Dragoon Spirit without having killed the previous owner or inheriting it. * In the FMV where the Dragoons escape from the Moon, he carries Meru and destroying a rock that stands in their path. Category:Boss Category:Gigantos Category:Dragoons Category:Kongol Category:Playable characters